


three kisses

by drunkonyou



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/F, First Kiss, First Meetings, Rey is a lesbian, Rose is a mess, girls!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-04
Updated: 2019-04-04
Packaged: 2020-01-04 21:11:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18351806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drunkonyou/pseuds/drunkonyou
Summary: So far, Rey has only been kissed three times in her life





	three kisses

**Author's Note:**

> this is literally just 2k of rey being a lesbian that i wrote at like 2 am

The first time Rey kissed a girl, she was twelve and it was on a dare.  
  
She had spent the day up to her elbows in sand and rusted metal, and while she was digging grime out from beneath her fingernails and silently scolding herself for only being able to earn a portion and a half, a group of kids around her age invited her to hang out with them. Some were the children of other scavengers, some from one of the nearby villages.  
  
Rey never spent much time with others her age, but they were friendly enough and frankly, she was getting sick of being around adults all the time. They brought her out near Kelvin Ridge, and settled beneath the shade of an old half-drowned starfighter that was picked clean of anything of value. All night long they traded stories and trinkets and played games with each other.  
  
One of the games Rey had never heard of. One of the boys, a year or two her senior, told her he learned it from someone he'd met on Corellia (though she doubted he had ever been out of the Inner Rim before). It was called _Truth or Dare_. She actually found it quite fun, and chose _Truth_ until she had nothing left to tell, which didn't take long at all.  
  
When her turn came back around she finally chose _Dare_. One of the boys, Rey forgets his name, rested a wicked smile upon her and said,  
  
"I dare you to kiss Syrena."  
  
And Rey felt all the breath leave her in one fell swoop. She looked at Syrena, sitting directly across from her in the small circle her and the other children had formed. She had striking blue skin and lovely eyes and tails that sprouted from her head and rested on her shoulders. Rey had only seen her a few times before, but she always wondered what her skin felt like.  
  
Syrena beamed at her and her cheeks turned a color Rey couldn't describe; she assumed she was blushing. The other kids all giggled and whispered to each other as the two of them continued to stare. Finally, Syrena crawled to the center of the circle on her hands and knees, watching Rey expectantly with the brightest eyes she's ever seen.  
  
Rey had never kissed anyone before, but at that moment it seemed like the easiest thing in the world.  
  
She mirrored Syrena's stance, almost kicking sand into one of the other girl's laps. She and Syrena smiled at each other for a moment longer before Rey let her eyes fall shut like she'd seen adults do and leaned in. Syrena's lips were soft, and when Rey reached up and rested a hand on one of her head tails she found them to be even softer.  
  
When they pulled away half a second later, smiling and blushing, the rest of the group were laughing and patting her and Syrena on the back congratulatorily.  
  
Rey had never kissed anyone before, but she definitely wanted to do it again.

 

 

The second time Rey kissed a girl, she was sixteen, and it was in the cockpit of a freighter. 

Unkar Plutt had pulled Rey from her scavenging duties that day, handing her a tool belt and shoving her into the old ship that had a faulty hyperdrive. He told her before trudging back off to the Concession Stand that she wasn't going to be paid, but Rey was just happy to get out of the heat for a while.  
  
It'd been so long since she was on a working ship, and she cranked the air conditioning up high as she got to work on the hyperdrive. She was below deck when she first heard footsteps. She peaked her head out and came face to face with what could only be the most beautiful woman in the galaxy.  
  
She wasn't much older than Rey, but the scars on her face and the tattoos on her arms would make one think otherwise at first glance.  
  
"Who are you and what are you doing on my ship?"  
  
Rey blanched. She had a thick, almost unintelligible accent, and stood with her arms crossed high over her chest. Rey swallowed and glanced down at the hydrospanner in her hand.  
  
"Aren't you a little young for a pilot?"  
  
It definitely wasn't what she had meant to say, and the second the words were out of her mouth she had the urge to crawl right back in the maintenance hole and pull the deck plate over her head.  
  
The girl's eyes widened, her thin brows nearly hitting her hairline. "You ever hear of Anakin Skywalker?"  
  
Rey stared at her.  
  
"No? Oh, well. I'm not just a pilot, kid. I'm a smuggler. And you're never too young to be a smuggler."  
  
The girl crouched at the edge of the hatch and plucked the hydrospanner from Rey's lax grip. She replaced it with another, unfamiliar tool.  
  
"If you're fixing the hyperdrive you might want this instead."  
  
The girl stayed where she was while Rey finished up, sitting back on her haunches and watching Rey wordlessly. It made Rey sweat despite the air conditioning. She felt like she was back out in the sand while in this gorgeous stranger's presence.  
  
When Rey crawled out from below the floor sometime later, clothes grease stained and rumpled, the girl took her by the hand and led her down the corridor into the cockpit. And then they were kissing, Rey pressed up against the control board, pinned in by this stranger. She had kissed back, fervently so, and ignored the way everyone in Niima Outpost might be able to see them up here.  
  
Rey never got the girls name before she'd left that night.

 

 

The third time Rey kissed a girl was in the crew quarters of the Millennium Falcon.  
  
Everyone was getting a bit too rowdy, shouting over a game of Sabaac in one corner of the lounge and Dejarik in the other, so Finn carefully carried Rose's still unconscious body to the private quarters down the corridor. Rey followed closely behind her friend.  
  
Leia called a meeting not long after, and Poe came to retrieve Finn.  
  
"I don't want her to be alone when she wakes up. I woke up alone back on the main cruiser and it was jarring."  
  
Rey saw Poe put his hand on Finn's shoulder and squeeze. She glanced down at Rose.  
  
"I'll stay. I'm not really a member of the Resistance anyway."  
  
"Rey," Finn started, but Rey waved him off.  
  
"Go on, the general needs you."  
  
With one last glance at the two girls, Finn let himself be dragged away. Once alone, Rey stood from the empty bunk and crossed the floor to where the other girl lay. She was beautiful, Rey notes almost immediately. Despite being bruised and bloody and as pale as death itself, Rey thought she was luminous. She tucked the blanket around her shoulders a little tighter.  
  
She suddenly finds she's jealous of Finn. But not in the sense that he shouldn't care for anyone but Rey, but rather that she wishes and wants to care for another being the way Finn cares so much about her. The way she can tell Poe cares for Finn. She finally has a taste of what that's like and all she wants is to reciprocate the feeling. she never had the chance to before.  
  
Rose rouses. Her nose scrunches infinitesimally, and she makes a small snuffling noise like a baby. Rey stands up straight and backs up a bit. She waits, with bated breath, but eventually the girl's eyes open and they're the most brilliant shade of brown.  
  
"Hello," Rey says dumbly, hands hanging limply at her sides.  
  
Rose blinks once, twice, honing unfocused eyes on Rey. Then her jaw drops.  
  
"Rey!" She cries, voice thick and scratchy and nearly incoherent. "You're Rey!"  
  
Rey looks around the room as if there's someone else there by the same name. "How do you know me?"  
  
Rose struggles to sit up, and Rey jumps to her aide. She puts one hand on her back, the other holds her arm gingerly. She's warm beneath her touch.  
  
Rose winces, pain is written in every line of her face, but she manages a smile. Their faces are mere inches apart.  
  
"Who else could you be?"  
  
Rey finds herself smiling, too.  
  
She helps Rose shed her jacket, dirty and smelling faintly of smoke, and drapes it over the back of a chair. When she's sitting on the bed in just her shirt her hand flies to her chest, and Rey finds her stomach dropping with the action. The girl doesn't say anything for a moment and Rey is about to run and get someone that has more medical knowledge than she does when Rose says,  
  
"My necklace! Where's my necklace?"  
  
_Necklace?_ Rey glances at the small table in the corner of the room and finds, beside a glass of water, the necklace in question. It's a golden crescent moon covered in intricate markings on a thick black cord. She passes it to her and Rose snatches it and immediately slips it over her head.  
  
With her necklace returned, she caresses the pendant and suddenly looks much better.  
  
"How are you feeling?" Rey asks, still hovering awkwardly near the bunk.  
  
"I'm okay," Rose admits. She pokes at the ghastly cut stretching across the bridge of her nose. It's shiny with Bacta. "I'm alive."  
  
"Good."  
  
Rose looks up at her then, trains her perfect eyes on Rey. Rey swallows.  
  
"Sit down. You look like you went through a trash compactor too."  
  
Rey sits cautiously by Rose's legs, careful not to touch her. "Not as bad as you though."  
  
She bites her lip. That was meant to come out as a joke, but as she thinks about it it sounded sort of mean. But Rose just laughs, a light, tinkling sound that sends chills down Rey's spine.  
  
"You definitely don't look like me," she says. "You're gorgeous."  
  
Rey's cheeks are burning something fierce. "I really didn't mean it like that. You're gorgeous too."  
  
Rose smiles, and her eyes crinkle at the corners with it. She pulls her legs up with minimal difficulty, and her knee beneath the blankets touches Rey's arm.  
  
"I'm Rose, by the way," she offers a hand. "Rose Tico."  
  
Rey takes it and squeezes. "Finn told me. He was very worried about you."  
  
Rose glances at the shut door. She doesn't let go of Rey's hand. "Is he okay? Did we win?"  
  
"He's fine," Rey's palm is sweating. She doesn't answer her other question.  
  
Rose looks back at her. The color is finally returning to her cheeks. She slowly pulls her hand away and Rey almost immediately misses the feeling.  
  
"Let's skip what happened then, and the fact that I have no idea where I am and how I think I might have a sprained ankle," Rey glances down at her feet. "Can I tell you something? Just between us girls?"  
  
"Of course," Rey forces herself to get up, letting Rose's hand fall away where it was resting on her knee. She grabs a medkit from an alcove in the wall and props it open on the bed. She pushes back the blanket, revealing Rose's bare feet. Her wiggling toes are painted orange, the same shade as the Resistance pilots' flight suits.  
  
Her right ankle is swollen slightly, the skin bruised, and when Rey touches it Rose flinches.  
  
"I kissed Finn."  
  
Rey's hand stills over the contents of the medkit. The revelation doesn't elicit any envy, the way she thinks it should. Just surprise. Who _is_ this girl? What did she and Finn go through when Rey was away on Ahch-To?  
  
"Oh, blast. You're mad, aren't you?"  
  
Rose is searching her face almost frantically and Rey smiles kindly at her.  
  
"Why would I be mad?"  
  
Rose fixes her with a look of utter confusion. "Aren't you…together?"  
  
Now she laughs. "Like, _dating_? No, no, we're just friends."  
  
"Oh," Rose relaxes against the back of the bed. "Okay."  
  
Rey fishes around in the medkit until she finds a roll of compression bandages. Luckily she knows her way around first aid. She wraps the nude-colored bandage tightly around Rose's ankle, causing her to hiss and wince.  
  
"If we're being honest," Rose begins. Her voice has grown soft, almost hesitant. Rey pulls the blanket back over her legs when she's finished. "I only did it because I thought I was going to die, as a thank you, or something. It's kind of embarrassing that I…lived."  
  
She's fingering the pendant around her neck nervously, and before Rey can think about it she's touching Rose's hand gently to stop the movement. Warmth blooms in her belly at the contact.  
  
"Just explain that to Finn. He'll understand."  
  
She nods her head. "Yeah, you're right. He seems like an understanding guy."  
  
"So why are you still anxious?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"I can sense it," Rey tells her. She holds her hand and pulls her arm down into her lap, then scoots closer on the bed. "I can't explain it, but I can feel it coming off you."  
  
"Damn the Force," Rose says to her lap. It makes Rey laugh, and with the sound, Rose looks her straight in the eye. "I want to kiss you."  
  
It hits Rey like a blow to the chest. "What?" she asks. It comes out breathy.  
  
"It's just—that was my first kiss, with Finn, but it wasn't really a _kiss_ , you know? I just—I admire Finn a lot but when my sister told me all about you two it was _you_ I wanted to kiss. Oh, what am I saying?"  
  
Rey squeezes her hand. She's speechless.  
  
Rose pulls her hand away and covers her red face. "I'm sorry, that was weird. You don't need to hear about my silly crush on you."  
  
"You know…I could use a good kiss."  
  
Rose freezes with her hands over her face. It's true, though. She's tired and tightly wound and she could really go for something to relax her a bit. She's not sure if Han kept any liquor on the ship, and if he did it was probably stolen years ago, and she hasn't been kissed in _so long_.  
  
She pulls Rose's hands away and smiles at her. Her cheeks are blotchy like they've been pinched a few good times.  
  
"I don't want you to kiss me because you feel sorry for me. I don't need pity."  
  
"I know you don't."  
  
And she kisses her.  
  
It's long and saccharine and makes the fatigue seep right out of Rey. All at once her muscles feel like butter. Rose's mouth is hot and sweet and when they pull away she wants nothing more than to dive right back in.  
  
But the door slides open with a horrid screech and they both jump at the sound. Poe stands in the doorway, hands on his hips, and he smiles warmly at the two of them.  
  
"Rose!" he says. "Finn will be glad to see you're up and at 'em. How you feeling?"  
  
Rose locks eyes with Rey. "Really good."

So far, Rey has only been kissed three times in her life, and this was by far the best.

**Author's Note:**

> twitter: generaipoe  
> tumblr: crystalcritters


End file.
